justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Achievements
Table improvements i think the table needs to include 2 more colums how many points for achivements and the trophy colour Middleton83 18:42, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S if you agree say so anmd then we'll delte this page a week after i have read it again and i will say when that is. You can start improving it, at any time you want I'll add the coloumns now, so you can get started. GMRE 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The achievments in the table should be linked to the description underneath How do you do this? 17:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC)speeddaemon :That's a complicatd table to edit. I just added some links. If you want to add the rest, study the code in "Source" mode. Also, you have to log into the site to make the signature link to your account. Right now it leads to the IP. GMRE (talk) 18:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :yeah ik about the IP but couldn't be bothered to copy the text then log back in, I think ik how to do the links now, I'll try it. 19:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC)speeddaemon :got it, I'll work on it, I'll get it done by tommorrow. 19:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC)speeddaemon Name Didn't GMRE leave a redirect when he renamed it? It's better with trophies in it otherwise people searching for trophies won't find anything. Or is there anything wrong with a redirect like it would take too long to load or something? Speeddaemon (talk) 15:11, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :I did, but it was renamed once more after that and the redirect was not fixed. I just fixed it. GMRE (talk) 15:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I renamed it back before, because you can't use a slash in pagenames. The renamed page became a subpage of the redirect. However, when you type "Trophies" in the search bar, "Achievements" will show up. Why we aren't using trophies instead? It doesn't really matter, we could have named the page "trophies" from the beginning, but I believe the Xbox "achievements" is the one of the two that became the public symbol of that type of gaming...achievements in general. No offense. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:15, June 25, 2013 (UTC)) :::Also, the PS3 wasn't released when Just Cause (1) came out so I belive it's better with "Achievements" to avoid confusions around that section. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC)) Sub page? I'm thinking of making a sub page about achievements/other stuff that you can miss if you progress too far or something. Is this necessary? I was thinking it's a good idea for anyone just starting the game. Speeddaemon (talk) 13:43, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :See Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips and Just Cause 2 100% completion list. GMRE (talk) 16:23, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Split Article? This is just my opinion, but I think this page should be turned into a disambiguation linking to separate pages for JC1 achievements and JC2 achievements. It's quite annoying to scroll through and while I know they are all achievements, they don't really belong on the same page. HybridDragoness (talk) 21:32, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :You might be on to something. GMRE (talk) 22:48, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :The article does exceed 30 headings (one of our official criteria for splitting long articles) so it will be done now. GMRE (talk) 18:37, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Individual JC2 Achievement Links When I hover over the achievement name (for example, the JC2 achievement "Body Count") the link says "http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Achievements#Body_Count. However, opening the link, or opening in new tab, always brings me back to the Achievements Disambiguation page, not to the description below. I have no idea why, or how to fix this. Just lettin' ya know. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 06:08, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I think I do know how to fix this. You could delete the Disambiguation page altogether and change the names of the pages concerning the achievements for each of the Just Cause games. So that your page titles were something like "Achievements (Just Cause 1)" or "Achievements (JC1)", etc.. That way when anyone types in Achievements in the search bar, the drop-down list lets them pick the JC title they want information on. Also, the achievement titles, after inserting the new page titles, should then properly move the page to the description section on that page instead of to the main Achievement page, which currently is the disambiguation. Just an idea. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 06:29, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :That's because when those links were added, the article was still called "Achievements". When JC3 came out, everything that was on the page was split between new articles "Just Cause Achievements" and "Just Cause 2 Achievements" and an additional third new page was made for Just Cause 3 Achievements. It seems that when the content was moved from "Achievements" to "Just Cause 2 Achievements", nobody bothered to update the links. I'll see if I can do something about that. :The disambiguation will always be necessary because there are many links in articles for "achievements". See also: Category:Disambiguations. GMRE (talk) 15:08, January 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Gotcha. I could still just scroll down the to the description, so it wasn't a huge issue anyway. I've noticed that you have put A LOT of time and energy into making this wiki what it is, thought you or Anon should know. Thanks. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 16:35, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks. When I joined there was about 1000 articles less and it was a complete mess with like 3 different categories for JC2 locations, each having only some of the locations. And that's only one example of the confusing major problems. Most infoboxes and categories were just not yet there. GMRE (talk) 16:57, January 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::A lot can change in 4 years [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:26, January 14, 2017 (UTC)